


Thankful Mitaka

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, Force Choking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a request for choke kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful Mitaka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penpenhooray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenhooray/gifts).



His eyes fluttered closed as his head was snapped back. He could feel the invisible fingers wrapping themselves around his throat, cutting his supply of oxygen sharply as his feet left the ground. His heart pounded in his chest, blood hammering in his ears as Kylo Ren held him there, one arm extended and hand curled into a claw-like form.

Mitaka was becoming unbearably hard from this.

It was not until he felt himself about to blackout that Kylo released him, allowing him to drop to his knees as he panted for air. He coughed, bracing himself on the ground with the palms of his hands. He winced as his hair was grabbed, yanking his head back as his face was pressed against Kylo’s covered crotch. He smiled as his shaky hands worked on freeing the other’s erection and he opened his mouth and took it willingly enough, showing Kylo just how much he loved being choked.


End file.
